


A Loving Parent - Tales from Xai

by Xaios



Series: Stories from the Kingdom of Xai [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Abuse, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Forced Prostitution, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaios/pseuds/Xaios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first story in a series consisting of stories based in the mythical Kingdom of Xai, a fictional land in which lots of my works are based in or around. This is my first work, so please tell me how I did!</p><p>This story, A Loving Parent, is about child neglect, abandonment, prostitution and abusive people to the kids. Watch out for the tags, some parts might be a trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Xai, there lived a young boy and his even younger girl-sister. He was 14, and she was 9. The boy was sent by his father, a merchant fallen on bad times, to go and make a living by himself, and to take his sister with him. If the children made 250 io-as (the currency used in the Kingdom of Xai) they could return home. That's how it was in those days. 

The boy's name was not-known, as his sister called him 'man-brother' and his father just called him 'boy', but for this story we can call him Kiras, and his sister can too. The girl was called Myra, and she was named for her father's main trade; buying and selling myrrh and other incenses. Their mother had disappeared after Myra's birth, and Kiras, just 5 years old at the time, had forgotten her. But back to the main story. The father had sent Kiras and Myra out of their home to go and make money for him.

Kiras pulled Myra close to his side as the icy wind buffeted them as they stood outside their old home. Kiras wiped away a few angry tears, and set off towards the town square. They had money to make. Myra started to cry again, and tried to get her hand out of Kiras’s tight grip. “Let me go, man-brother!” She tugged him back towards the door of the house they had lived in for years. “Stop, Myra. Father has kicked us out; we are no longer wanted there.” When she didn’t cease pulling away from him, Kiras hit her in the face with the back of his palm. “Ow!!” Myra cried in shock. Her tears had increased ten-fold, but at least she was now compliant. Kiras dragged his sister to the town-square, stopping her wailing by clamping his hand over her mouth when they reached a dark corner. Myra sobbed in silence, curling up beside Kiras on the grey street, too upset to care about the dirt. When she was silent, he removed his hand and cuddled her close. Wet with the rain and the tears the two children drifted into a nightmare filled sleep.

Kiras woke the next morning to find Myra poking him with increasing urgency. Stretching, his arm met the cold pavement, and he gasped as he remembered the events from yesterday. “Kiras! Wake, up! There are three big strong men coming towards us.” Following Myra’s shaking finger, Kiras watched a trio of men come up to the corner where they were. Staring down at the kids, the tallest man spoke. “Are you out here all on your own?” He asked, in a deep baritone that didn’t sound unpleasant. Kiras said, “That’s none of your business,” at the same time as Myra nodded her head, and whispered “Papa abandoned us, me an’ Kiras have to make some money to come back home.” Kiras slapped her arm, and the men smiled at each other. “Well then, Kiras, we have a way to make you some money.” The main speaker told the duo. Immediately Kiras was alert, this sounded good! “Oh really, sir, what can we do?” He begged them. Pulling the children to their feet, the men started to lead Kiras away, one man lifting Myra easily and putting her over his shoulder to be carried. “Wait, where are you taking us?” The boy asked. The man winked before answering. “To a place where you can make lots an’ lots of money.” Kiras said no more, only followed the males quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra as a younger child gets 'punished' by her father. Trigger warning.

[Two Years Ago]

 

Myra lay in her room, on the straw mat which served for a pretty good bed, better that sharing with her father as she used to have to. Turning over into try and get comfortable, she yawned loudly, freezing when she realized her mistake. Father was in the next room, and he forbade the children making noises at night; it kept him awake. Myra nestled down into her mattress, praying he hadn't heard. Then the noises started. From the room to her left, Father's room, a growling, the noise he made when he was angry. On the other side of her, Myra could hear Kiras waking up, he was just as sensitive to noise as their father. The footsteps. That was all she could hear, the padding of slippered feet coming towards her room, towards her. Then the door opened.

In he came, blocking the light which came involuntarily inside the cupboard she slept in. Myra backed against the wall, crying into her clenched fists. "Please Father, I didn't mean to, please don't!" But he still advanced. Kiras was standing back, having woken at the noise, not wanting to get punished himself. Father pushed Myra roughly against the wall, hitting her across the face with the heel of his palm. "Stupid, stupid girl!" He shouted at her, shaking the child extremely hard. Myra cried out in pain as her head hit the wall once, twice, then three times. 

Father threw Myra down onto the floor of the cupboard they used as her room, kicking her in the side as she lay helplessly there. Bending down, he ripped her top, pulling the shoulder until the fabric tore in two. As she fearfully tried to cover herself with the ripped cloth, he pulled off her skirt, shaking it until it came free of her legs and feet. "Father, stop please! Please don't please don't, I'm so sorry!" Paying no attention to her crying, the older man stripped her completely, then threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the small enclosed room. As his father carried Myra down the passage, Kiras ran back into his room, hiding his face under the pillow, trying to block out the sounds.

Father lifted Myra onto his middle sized bed, before starting to undo his belt. Myra covered her mouth and curled into a sobbing heap. Grabbing some small ropes from under his bed, Father secured Myra's hands together in front of her, hanging it over a small hook from the low canopy of the bed. She tried in vain to work her hands free as he undid his fly, then snatched up his belt from the bed. "You deserve all of this, you stupid little slut-bag." He whispered menacingly in her ear, before bringing the belt down on her exposed ass. Myra screamed, a red stripe had already formed on her butt cheek. He whipped her again, this time on her thighs. "No more, no more! Please please please Father!" But he wasn't finished yet.

Tying her ankles to each of the bed posts, Father leered in at Myra's baby pussy. Blowing softly on the slit, he smiled grimly at her shudder and tears. Taking his belt in one hand, he wound it round his wrist so it was shorter and could be used to hit more accurately. Moving his hand gently across Myra's inner thigh, which gained another tearful cry, he brought down the belt. Myra couldn't believe how much it hurt. The full pain of the belt on an intimate place. She screamed in agony, begging her father to stop. So he did. But only with the belt. Smacking her inner thigh and cunt with his rough palm, Father trailed a finger along her slit before circling her clit slowly. Myra swore. "Fuck..." Why was this disgusting thing feeling so good? But it needed to end now. Father's other hand joined the finger, and he began pinching her nipple and squeezing her budding tits. Feeling the swell of her breasts, he groped hard, leaving fingermarks. As Father got more and more annoyed by her crying, he decided to fix the noise.

Leaving her cunt and tits, Father moved to her mouth, slipping a finger in and hooking the side. "If you bite me, I will cover you in bites, bruises and red handprints from where I have smacked your ass and pussy." He warned as she showed her teeth. Sitting almost on her chest, Father gently pulled his thick cock from his undone fly, stroking it a few times. He didn't need to, it was already rock hard. Bobbing the head against her soft young lips, he shuddered as it grew if possible, even more erect. Pushing Myra down onto the bed, Father slipped his cock past her lips and onto her tongue. As she had no choice but to struggle and try to refuse, her tongue swirled around the tip, accidentally licking the slit where precum was already gathering. Myra gagged. The taste was horrible. This was all that Father could stand. Now he began fucking her face as fast as he could, forcing her to take more and more thick cock down her throat. His balls slapped against her face as tears ran down from her beautiful copper eyes. One last moan send vibrations across his dick, making him cum almost immediately. Strings of ropey cum went down her throat, and Myra had no choice but to swallow the warm salty substance. 

Myra lay on her stomach on the bed. Father was behind her, leering at her soft ass and tight pussy. Bringing his flat palm down on her asscheek, Myra closed her eyes at the pain of a hard spanking. Flipping her over again, Father leant down to her cunt, and licked along it, dipping his tongue into her tight hole and pressing her clit. Myra closed her eyes, ready for more pain and humiliation, but it never came.

Instead, Father lifted himself off her, and pulled her out of the room. She was naked and shivering. Opening her door, the middle aged man threw her onto the mat, moving out again and slowly turning the lock. She couldn't get out. But he couldn't get in straight away. The last thing she heard was his low whisper. "No more noises, or I'll get Grandfather and your uncle to help me punish you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment.
> 
> Xaios xxx ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be up shortly!
> 
> Xaios xxx :)


End file.
